Me lo prometiste y me fallaste
by Ryu-kun
Summary: El futuro cercano.. un desastre ha arrebatado la vida de los niños elegidos, durante un celebreación.. Los sobrevivientes se empiezan a encontrarse sin proponerselo.


Me lo prometiste... y me fallaste..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
2 de Septiembre del 2011   
  
  
Koushiro estaba en su automóvil haría ya cuatro años del "incidente" Donde murieron muchos de sus amigos.. Verdaderos amigos.. y no falsos como los que tenía en este momento..  
  
Koushiro sentía la pesada atmósfera de un día de verano normal en Tokio.. El aire contaminado estaba peor que nunca.. ni los filtros del aire acondicionado de su automóvil podía eliminar la cantidad de humo que había en el aire..  
  
Koushiro extrañaba los árboles que había en las alamedas.. así como los que había en los camellones en medio de las calles.. los de las glorietas... Pero ya no había mas árboles en Tokio.. si de por sí el agua era un problema... No había suficiente agua pura para todos..  
  
La mayoría de los niños elegidos de otros países emigraron al digimundo con sus familia y amigos.. a formar una nueva comunidad allí.. La ultima esperanza de la humanidad..  
  
Koushiro se había quedado.. sus padres habían muerto cuatro años antes.. No tenía a quienes llevar al digimundo y se sentía solo.. muy solo. Casi nadie sobrevivió de los grandes antiguos.. Como llamaban a los ocho originales la nueva generación de elegidos.  
  
Eso lo llenaba de amargura.. nadie.. no quedaba nadie.. muertos.. muertos todos.. nadie quien se preocupará por él.. nadie por quien preocuparse..  
  
Koushiro frenó en semáforo..   
Un escalofrió involuntario recorrió su cuerpo.. A sus 21 años no podía evitar tener esas sensaciones desagradables..  
  
Desconsolado vio el distrito de Nerima hecho un desastre.. Después del gran temblor ya no hubo mucho dinero para reconstruirlo.. El agua para 50 millones de personas en Tokio era más importante que unos barrios de mala muerte..   
  
Naturalmente para reconstruir al país, Japón había sacado todo el capital invertido en el extranjero.. Lo que a la larga causó un recesión mundial.. La recesión mundial del 2007.. Cuyos estragos fue comparada con la recensión del los años veinte del siglo pasado..  
  
La guerra había estallado unos meses después y nadie pensó que las cosas salieran así.. Que todo estuviera fuera de control tan rápido.. Después del desarme del 2005 el arsenal nuclear de la tierra había disminuido a una misil nuclear por país.. Lo que había dado lugar a un desagradable desequilibrio en el poder..  
  
Koushiro se sentía desconectado del mundo exterior.. había salido de las torres blancas.. Su casa.. un lugar bastante cómodo y decente.. A pesar de estar soltero tenía un departamento donde podría acomodar a una familia entera..  
  
Sin embargo solo estaba allí su querido amigo Tentomon con toda la casa para él solo.. Koushiro trabajaba mucho tiempo en las investigaciones secretas de inteligencia militar.. Y había conseguido un Status bastante alto.. Para quien no hubiera sido millonario cuatro años antes..  
  
El aire ultra puro de su casa lo había forzado a salir.. a ver como estaba el resto de la ciudad.. Demasiada gente.. Pocos bienes y servicios..  
  
El petróleo.. Estaba agotándose rápidamente.. Desde antes de que los rusos y estadounidenses, juntos con los ingleses, lanzaron la bacteria que lo descomponía, la economía mundial estaba a punto de causar una gran guerra.. Por lo recursos nucleares era ahora..  
  
Koushiro sabía que Japón era una caldera a punto de estallar.. Demasiada gente.. poco espacio.. Recordó el experimento de las ratas de laboratorio.. si juntabas demasiadas tarde o temprano acaban matándose..  
  
Fracciones segregacionales andaban por las calles..  
Generalmente eran anti- gaijins.. Koushiro no tenía problemas.. su auto era especial.. Y aparte estaba el dinero que pudo reunir.. Y su trabajo en el departamento de armas..  
  
Su auto No estaba blindado como muchos.. pero si estaba equipado con un buen sistema eléctrico.. Al no pagar electricidad.. gracias a Tentomon.. le ahorraba mucho dinero.. y lo cargaba de mas voltios que los que muchos ladrones podían soportar  
  
Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.. el tenía muchas cosas buenas con que vivir.. pero no tenía nada para que vivir.. Algo de humanidad habitaba en él.. no mucha.. pero algo..   
  
Al mirar por la ventanilla vio algo que le llamó la atención.. cabello rubio.. Un joven desnutrido.. y con un paso algo extraño.. Como cojeando..   
  
Koushiro lo miró un rato.. otro de los chavos bandas.. Arrastraba un pie pero lo hacía bastante rápido como si caminara normal.. Koushiro meneó la cabeza.. ¿Que mas daba otro rata de la calle?.. De los que mataban y robaban a los que se descuidaban.. La policía paramilitar mataba 20 al día.  
  
Koushiro lo miró y de pronto el chico lo miró.. como si lo hubiera reconocido.. Abrió sus ojos y luego echó a correr..  
  
Koushiro no le hubiera dado importancia.. de no ser...  
  
"Esos ojos Azules" un breve recuerdo pasó por su mente. "Esa mirada era igual a como cuando vio a Debimos la primera vez2 se dijo así mismo.  
  
"Takeru" se dijo en voz baja con alegría y torció el volante y se dispuso a ir tras el chico.. Koushiro lo siguió hasta un callejón donde no podía ir su auto.. un oscuro callejón de mala muerte..  
  
  
  
Takeru corrió por el callejón hasta su "casa".. Si lo podíamos llamar así.. Atrás de un antiguo contenedor de basura.. Allí donde había colgado bolsas de plástico.. un lugar donde el podía vivir un tiempo .. sin que nadie lo molestará.. ocasionalmente un vago.. o un borrachín pasaban por allí.. Pero el paso era estrecho.. difícilmente una persona ebria o drogada podía pasar por allí.. Así que el estaba a salvo allí.  
  
Abrió la entrada que no era mas que bolsa semitransparente..  
  
"Iori.. Vamos tenemos que irnos" dijo Takeru mientras buscaba a tientas en la penumbra hasta que tocó el brazo de otro chico..  
  
"Cough.. kaff.. ¿Takeru?.. ¿Eres tu?" dijo la voz que hizo que a Takeru se le llenarán los ojos de lagrimas.  
  
"Vamos Iori.. tenemos que irnos" le dijo mientras trataba de poner en pie a su amigo.  
  
"Takeru estoy muy débil.. creo que ahora si.. Tendrás que irte solo" dijo Iori. "Déjame aquí.. vete.. salva tu vida" dijo Iori ya acostumbrado a estos sobresaltos..  
  
"No tu vienes conmigo Iori.." le dijo Takeru mientras levantaba un poco pero el estaba algo débil y no podía hacer mucho.  
  
"Eres muy terco" le dijo Iori mientras se levantaba un poco. "Sé que no te iras sin mí.. creo que nos matarán a los dos juntos" dijo Iori mientras abrazaba el cuello de Takeru.  
  
Ambos trastabillaron por el callejón.  
  
Takeru iba a dar un pasó cuando una mano le detuvo su pierna.  
  
"Takeru.. no te vayas" le dijo Koushiro desde el suelo.. Takeru miró al suelo y vio a Koushiro en el suelo.  
  
"Por favor.. ven conmigo" le dijo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la pierna de Takeru.  
"No.. ustedes están muertos para mí" dijo Takeru mientras empezaba a llover.  
  
Iori tosió con fuerza casi medio desmayado y se cayó al suelo.  
  
"El necesita atención médica.. yo puedo conseguírtela" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba a Takeru.  
  
Takeru miró a Iori en sus brazos.. el mismo ya estaba desfalleciente.. después de correr..  
  
Takeru se recargó en la pared y se empezó a deslizar hacia el suelo.  
Con Iori en sus brazos.  
  
Koushiro miró a Takeru.. tendría unos 18 años.. pero parecía de 16 años.. delgado y casi sin fuerzas.. Desde cuando no habría comido o siquiera dormido en un lugar caliente..  
  
"De acuerdo.. Iori.. necesita al menos.. pasar sus últimos momentos en un lugar seco y confortable" dijo mientras sostenía el cuerpo de chico.  
  
Koushiro miró confundido a Iori.  
"Iori.. ¿esta vivo?" dijo Koushiro casi con alegría pero al ver el rostro ceniciento de Iori.. y luego ver a través de las rasgaduras de su camisa.. y su tamaño.. el de un chico de 13 años.. y uno de 16 años..  
  
"Takeru.. ven conmigo.. Iori necesita ayuda" dijo Koushiro en su voz había algo semejante a optimismo demasiado estirado, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.  
  
Takeru notó que Koushiro no caminaba..   
  
"Koushiro.. tu.."  
"Estoy lisiado" dijo Koushiro mientras se arrastraba por el suelo. "Vamos Takeru sígueme" le dijo mientras Takeru empezó a hacer acopio de sus fuerzas.  
"Es por Iori.. es por él" se decía mientras trataba de llevar con el a Iori. Sentía que le faltaban la fuerzas por falta de alimento.. Temía arrastrarse por suelo una vez mas..  
  
Una vez que pasaron el contenedor de basura. Takeru vio una silla de ruedas(De las motorizadas)..   
  
Koushiro se subió en ella con esfuerzo.. pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a eso..  
  
"Takeru.. pon a Iori en mi regazo.. y así podemos avanzar mas rápido" le dijo mientras el otro lo miraba.  
  
"No.." dijo Takeru mientras lo sujetaba con fuerzas.  
"El viene conmigo.. siempre hemos estado juntos" dijo Takeru mientras abrazaba a Iori con fuerzas.  
  
"Iori Morirá si no recibe ayuda" dijo Koushiro al verlo en muy mal estado.. Y Takeru parecía estar en las mismas.. En sus ojos había algo mas.. suplica una plegaria silenciosa..  
  
"No.. no voy contigo eres igual que esos.. siempre forrado de dinero.. y ni siquiera te fijas en los demás.. Te damos asco.. y... y.. no sabes lo que es estar la calle.. ME VAS A TRAICIONAR" dijo Takeru mientras juntaba fuerzas para irse.  
  
"TAKERU" le gritó Koushiro mientras lo miraba a los ojos.  
  
Takeru nunca había visto esa mirada en Koushiro.. una mirada que parecía.. se parecía a la de su hermano.. Llena de ira tan glaciar.. Por un minuto le recordó a su hermano.. Y se aborreció por hacer ese recuerdo..  
"Maldigo tu nombre y tu memoria.. Yamato" dijo en voz baja.  
  
"Siéntate Takeru" le ordenó Koushiro al verlo indeciso.  
Koushiro abandonó su silla de ruedas.. y se desplomó al suelo que para ese entonces estaba fangoso.  
  
Takeru vio la silla de Koushiro.  
  
"Siéntate" le dijo Koushiro mientras lo tomaba de una pierna "Iori necesita ayuda.. Takeru.. ¿quieres que muera?" le dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru lo estrechaba en sus brazos.  
  
"¿Quieres que me arrastre por el suelo?.. Bien lo haré.. Me arrastraré por el suelo.. Pero no te dejaré ir" dijo casi con ira.   
  
Takeru no supo si las lagrimas eran por la lluvia o eran por enojo.. se sentó en la silla sin decir nada mientras miraba a Koushiro.. "Auto.. velocidad lenta" dijo mientras la silla se movía despacio.  
  
Koushiro se empezó a arrastrar el suelo..  
  
La lluvia arreciaba.. pero no era rival para sus lagrimas.. "Están vivos" se dijo con gozo mientras ignoraba el dolor en sus manos al arrastrarse por quien sabe que cosas en el suelo.. Al sentir una alegría que no había sentido en años..  
  
Takeru no decía nada solo sostenía el cuerpo de Iori en sus brazos. Con esfuerzo se hizo bolita en la silla con la esperanza de darle mas calor al cuerpo de su compañero de digievolución.  
  
Llegar al automóvil les llevó algo de tiempo.. sin embargo el auto de Koushiro estaba donde lo había dejado a la entrada del callejón.. Varios vagos estaban tirados en el suelo.. pues había recibido una descarga de alto voltaje.  
  
La silla se abrió camino y entró en la puerta especial del conductor.. Koushiro se arrastró entró por la otra puerta.  
  
Miró a Takeru temblar un poco con el aire acondicionado.  
"Casa" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba a Takeru sentado en el asiento.  
El auto se movió por la calle.  
  
Koushiro sintió sus manos arder.. su ropa desgarrada al arrastrarse por quien sabe que cosas.. Sin embargo su dolor físico era poco al ver a Takeru simplemente se dio cuenta de que realmente quedaba poco del chico que conoció hacía tiempo.  
  
  
  
4 años antes................  
  
Apartamento de Yamato..  
  
Yamato estaba cumpliendo su decimoctavo cumpleaños y había invitado a todo el mundo.  
  
Takeru estaba disfrutando la fiesta en compañía de su amigo Iori.. Su mejor amigo.. desde que ambos lograron la Digievolución D.N.A. ellos se entendían a la perfección..  
  
Yamato había conseguido Sake, Brandy, Whisky, Vodka y algunos licores extraños.. La gran mayoría tenía edad para tomar.. Pero la fiesta era algo intensa.. que incluso Joe se tomó unas copas..  
  
La fiesta era la clásica roquera heavy metal..  
  
Todos andaban algo ebrios para las doce.. Takeru y e Iori habían tomado un poco.. lo suficiente para estar mareados el resto había tomado bastante..Hikari estaba besando a Koushiro en un rincón ambos estaban algo pasados con la bebida.  
  
Takeru miraba a su alrededor como si todo fuera una sueño..  
  
Sin saberlo.. también había pastillas y otras drogas.. Mezclado con la bebidas formaba un cóctel explosivo. El humo de la marihuana estaba en el aire enturbiando los sentidos de todos.. (Clásica fiesta de un grupo roquero)  
  
Iori estaba algo "high" con solo el humo cuando pasó cerca de uno de los amigos de Yamato y se dejó besar por Miyako. Mientras sonreía algo bobo.  
  
"Iori.. eres mi mejor amigo.. siempre tan bueno y noble.. aunque todavía pareces un niño pequeño" dijo Miyako mientras ella se tambaleaba.  
  
Yamato también estaba ebrio y no dejaba de abrazar a su hermano como cuando eran niños.  
  
"Takeru.. desde niños siempre te he dicho que te protegeré.. y siempre lo haré" dijo Yamato mientras abrazaba entusiastamente a su hermano menor.  
  
Al circular las pastillas en la bebidas.. casi todos tomaron algo muy fuerte.. Algo que nadie sabía que había en las bebidas.. Sin embargo.. Casi todos cayeron al suelo pasada de las dos de la mañana..  
  
Takeru e Iori y algunas personas más que no conocía Takeru estaban todavía en pie.  
  
"Vamos Yamato" dijo Takeru al ver a su hermano sentado en un sofá mirándolo con expresión boba.  
  
Sin embargo a Takeru se le empezaron a acercar esos tipos...  
  
  
Tiempo actual.  
  
Takeru empezó derramar lagrimas..  
"Dijiste que me protegerías.. y no cumpliste.. te quedaste viendo como ellos.. ellos" pero Takeru no podía continuar mientras sostenía a Iori con fuerza.  
  
"Iori era.. inocente en ese entonces" dijo Takeru mientras sollozaba.  
  
Takeru recordó que después de eso.. Salió corriendo cuando pudo.. Iori iban con el en un mismo estado..  
  
Ambos salieron a las cuarto de la mañana del apartamento de Yamato. Tan ofuscada tenían la mente que no pensaron en ayuda.. solo querían ir a casa.. Y justo cuando llegaban al edificio donde vivía con sus familiares..  
  
Ocurrió el temblor del 2007..  
El que sacudió todo el cinturón de fuego de la tierra... Cada país por donde pasaba la falla de volcanes recibió el terremoto. Pero fue mas duro en Japón por ser una isla volcánica.. y además por la cantidad de edificios construidos casi en amontonamiento..  
  
Ese fue el inicio de la parte mas dura de la recesión que dio inicio a la tan temida 3 guerra mundial.. Duró poco tiempo pero devastó el mundo entero..  
  
Iori y Takeru se encontrón sin hogar. Sin familia.. sin nada..  
En esos momentos de caos.. Takeru no regresó a ver a si su hermano estaba vivo.. No querría hacerlo..  
  
Ellos se quedaron en la calle.. Takeru cerró con fuerza sus dientes hasta el punto de sentir el dolor lacerante de una muela picada siendo comprimida.  
  
El antiguo niño que portaba la esperanza había desaparecido hacia tiempo.. Dejándolo solo y sin mucho porque vivir.. Iori por su parte había salido a la defensa de Takeru cuando lo atacaron esos tipos.. Sin embargo a el también le tocó lo mismo que a Takeru..  
  
Siempre se echó la culpa por haber arrastrado a Iori a esa vida llena de miseria.. Sin embargo poca cosa podían hacer.. sino tomar decisiones difíciles..   
  
  
Llegaron a la zona reconstruida de Tokio.. las torres blancas.. Un conjunto de 15 torres todas ellas creadas antes del terremoto del 2006 con lo ultimo de lo ultimo.. se convirtieron en un refugio para los pocos privilegiados y el gobierno para militar que trata de mantener y reconstruir Tokio.  
  
Originalmente creadas como parte de un proyecto especial.. Se convirtieron en cuartel general de nuevo gobierno de Tokio. O eso intentaba..  
  
Koushiro estuvo en el proyecto de instalar las computadoras y la fibra óptica.. en los edificio.. Al haber terminado sus estudios en el extranjero.. pudo avanzar lo que no podía avanzar en Japón.. y cuando regresó.. El consiguió entrar al proyecto.. Su bienestar económico se derivaba del hecho de que el sistema que creó Koushiro no se cayó.. durante la guerra dándoles muchas comodidades a las torres y dotándoles de un excelente sistema de seguridad..  
  
La fiesta en el cumpleaños de Yamato había tenido lugar gracias a su apoyo financiero.. El auto de Koushiro entró por la puerta que se abrió al reconocer la señal del auto.. y de allí fue al ascensor hasta el piso 100.. en donde vivía.  
  
Takeru permaneció en su asiento pensando y recordando otro tiempos.. Difíciles y duros.. Oyó una pequeña conmoción y una voz conocida antes de perder el conocimiento..  
  
Cuando despertó tosió un poco..   
  
Era de mañana..  
Estaba acostado en una cama.. a su lado en otra cama estaba Iori.. En una cámara de oxigeno.. Koushiro los veía cansado desde una silla de ruedas.. Tenía vendados su manos y otras partes de su cuerpo.  
  
Takeru cerró sus ojos y oyó el zumbido de la silla de ruedas de Koushiro. Al abrirlos lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
Koushiro lo abrazó un buen rato queriendo sentir que Takeru fuera real. Y el se dejó abrazar por esos brazos que con tanta desesperación buscan algo.. Algo que el no tenía.. Pero que el también buscaba en Koushiro..  
  
"Pensé que me había quedado solo.. sin nadie mas porque vivir.. salvo Tentomon" dijo Koushiro al separarse de Takeru. El vio las cicatrices de sus brazos.. Y sin embargo no dijo nada.  
  
Después del terremoto.. quedé lisiado.. Fui el único que se salvó.. todos los demás murieron... todos los que estaban en casa de Yamato murieron" dijo Koushiro. mientras sus manos recorrían la cara del joven.. Queriendo asegurarse de que Takeru no fuera una fantasma o un impostor..  
  
Takeru no dijo nada solo demostraba un poco indiferente sus mandíbulas estaban muy tensas.  
"Me alegro que haya muerto" dijo Takeru.   
"¿Que?" dijo Koushiro sorprendido.  
  
"Me alegro que el bastardo se haya muerto" dijo casi en un estertor. "Me hizo sufrir mucho.. lo mismo que a Iori" dijo Takeru mientras veía a su amigo en la cámara de oxigeno. Takeru recordó esa vez cuando tuvo ese encuentro tan malvado.. El día que creyó que nada dolería mas que eso..  
  
"Tuve que robar para mantenernos con vida.. Estaba todo en caos.. había Asesinatos.. Incluso la afamada cruz roja no pudo ayudar" dijo Takeru mientras miraba a Koushiro a los ojos con una furia interna. La furia que tanto tenía Yamato en su niñez..  
  
"Mientras tu estabas muy a gusto en tu hogar" dijo Takeru con algo parecido a la ira.  
  
"No me digas que has sufrido.. mis padres murieron.. los padres que tanto amé murieron.. Aquellos que me recogieron en su seno.. a pesar de todo ellos me quisieron como si fuera de ellos" dijo Koushiro reaccionando casi violentamente su mirada era idéntica a la de Takeru.  
  
"Tu solo habrás perdido a tu madre.. pero tu padre vive.. Tu hermano murió es cierto.. pero yo he perdido a dos padres.. y a dos madres.. tu crees que eso no cuenta.. y luego aparte los perdí a ustedes a mis mejores amigos.. a los únicos amigos verdaderos que conozco.. a los únicos a los que les he abierto mi corazón y lo han recibido con agrado" dijo Koushiro mientras su voz subía unos niveles mas altos.  
  
"Quedé lisiado cuando el edificio se derrumbó.. pasé unos dos años antes de que pude salir de este maldito cuarto.. solo.. sin nadie que me dijera alguna palabra de aliento.. Por lo que sé tu tuviste a Iori.. yo no tuve a nadie.. hasta que Tentomon vino" dijo Koushiro mas molesto se estaba descargando años de intenso frustración en Takeru.. .  
  
"Y ¿crees que eso es todo lo que yo sufrí?" dijo Takeru casi explotando.  
  
"Robé.. para vivir pero eso no era suficiente.. Iori querría ayudar.. Pero tampoco querría comer de las cosas que yo robaba era demasiado integro pero no quería robar.. Y así.. y así" Takeru empezó a sollozar de una manera que hizo calmar la ira de Koushiro.  
  
"El se vendió en la calles.. a quien fuera.. tan solo para no tener que robar" dijo Takeru mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello.  
"Decía que era mejor que robar.. no querría quitar la comida a otras personas.. Eso lo atormentaba por la noches.. me decía A lo mejor esa comida era para un familia que la necesitaba me decía con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas" le dijo Takeru mientras sus lagrimas lo traicionaban si que se diera cuenta.  
  
"Sentía como si hubiera fallado.. Se vendió en las calles.. y por eso.. Iori.. Iori.. contrajo el Sida y no sé que más" dijo Takeru mientras se empezaba a derrumbar.  
  
"cuando se dio cuenta.. creyó que lo iba a despreciar.. y trató de apartarse de mi lado.. pero yo me enteré.. y si el me contagió el Sida.. pero fue porque yo quise.. Querría morir a su lado.. ya nada me quedaba.. mi hermano el que siempre dijo que me protegería me falló.. si ambos.. el y yo.. somos amantes" dijo Takeru mientras estaba en el piso.  
  
Koushiro se acercó a Takeru y le dio un abrazo durante una largo rato.  
Ambos lloraron en silencio durante un rato.  
  
"Yamato me falló.. sus amigos.. ellos.. ellos.. se me echaron encima como perros.. y yo traté de defenderme.. pero no pude.. y ellos.. Iori quiso ayudarme.. pero ellos también le hicieron lo mismo.. Y mi hermano lo vio todo.. y no hizo nada por ayudarme.. tenía una cámara de video.. ellos querrían hacer un video Snuff con nosotros" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro lo sostuvo un buen rato.   
  
(Video Snuff= La ultima depravación de internet.. Un asesinato grabado en cinta de video.. y subido a la red.. generalmente después de una tortura o violación)  
  
"Ellos le tiraron al suelo en donde me golpearon como si fuera una pelota de fútbol.. sentí como mis entrañas fueran de chicle.. y luego.. ellos me cortaron los brazos con un cuchillo.. disfrutaban al oírme gritar. a mi y a Iori.. Y luego derramaron licor en mis heridas y les prendieron fuego.. Ellos nos dejaron peor que nos hubieran atropellado.. y mi hermano estaba disfrutándolo todo.. disfrutando como me golpeaban.. sabía que era sádico.. pero nunca pensé que me haría esto a mi" dijo Takeru con una voz que rayaba en la locura.  
  
"Su sonrisa boba.. todavía la tengo en la mente.. me carcome todas las noches.. querría que me matarán.. " dijo Takeru en sollozos ahogados. "El hermano que me había jurado protegerme y querer me querría muerto" Terminó Takeru.  
  
Koushiro permaneció en silencio mientras juntaba todos sus recuerdos en su mente.  
"Takeru.. tu hermano ya estaba muerto.. en ese entonces.. Ellos.. las personas que te hicieron eso.. pusieron algunas drogas en las bebidas.. y solo los que bebíamos solo alcohol.. nos salvamos de morir intoxicados... Hikari, Mimi no sé quien, mas porque cuando ocurrió el terremoto.. solo yo quedé con vida... no sabes lo que sentía cuando desperté un año después y encontrar que mi mundo había sido sacudido.. destruido.. " dijo Koushiro mientras su voz temblaba.  
  
"Miyako, Mimi, Hikari.. ellas sobrevivieron pero las drogas de las bebidas les dañaron el cerebro y no pudieron seguir vivas sin una maquina.. Todos los demás estaban muertos pata cuando llegó la ayuda.. estuvimos enterrados vivos seis días.. Los que no murieron por el derrumbe.. sufrieron una agonía por el hambre.. y la sed.." dijo Koushiro mientras miraba los ojos azules de Takeru.  
  
"Pero estas vivo.. Takeru.. y eso me da nuevas esperanzas" dijo Koushiro mientras le sostenía la cabeza por las mejillas. En la mirada de Koushiro había algo que Takeru buscaba también. Lo había buscado durante mucho tiempo.. La había perdido desde hacía tanto.  
  
"Iori vivirá" dijo Koushiro con emoción.  
"Estamos muertos Koushiro.. tenemos el Sida y quien sabe que otra porquería en la sangre" dijo Takeru mientras se apartaba de Koushiro.  
  
"Es curable.. ahora es curable.." dijo Koushiro mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Takeru.  
  
"Vivirán.. Yo lo sé" dijo Koushiro por primera vez en mucho tiempo }tenía la certeza de eso. "Yamato murió en la fiesta.. posiblemente ya estaba muerto para la una de la mañana" dijo Koushiro al recordar ciertos detalles de la fiesta.  
  
"Vivirás conmigo.. Iori y Tu.. los dos estarán salvo aquí.. Y si es cierto que tu y Iori son amantes.. no me importa.. ustedes son la ultima familia que me queda" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba al joven.  
  
"No te importa estar emparentados con unos maric.." pero Takeru no pudo terminar porque Koushiro le gritó.  
"Calla.. no lo digas.. por aunque se los digan todo el mundo.. ustedes son mi familia.. la única familia que necesito" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba al joven. "He perdido todo.. y si ustedes son lo ultimo que queda.. pues yo.. yo.. no dejaré que les pasé algo" le dijo mientras sus manos se aferraban a la los brazos de su silla de ruedas.  
  
"No lo sé" dijo Takeru desviando su mirada y mientras veía a Iori indefenso parecía estar a punto de caer al piso.  
  
"Iori merece vivir mejor.. se merece algo más que las calles" dijo Koushiro.  
  
Takeru recordó las manos de Koushiro.. y como se arrastró en ese callejón.. solo para fueran con él..  
  
"Mi casa es tu casa.." dijo Koushiro antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara..  
  
Casi segundos después en la puerta se escucho unos golpes. En el monitor de seguridad se vio un joven alto con el cabello azul desordenado.. Sus ojos estaban atrás de unos anteojos oscuros.. Su mirada estaba oculta pero se podía sentir el odio que emanaba de ellos.  
  
"Izumi.. me he enterado que has sacado una ratas de la calle" dijo con una voz fría y sin sentimientos.  
  
Koushiro se dirigió hacia la puerta y habló por el intercomunicador.  
  
Takeru reaccionó nerviosamente al mirar por el monitor y ver regresarle la mirada el brutal jefe de seguridad de las torres blancas.. lo mas cruel que había regido las torres blancas.. Solo servía al consejo directivo.. Era el que se encargaba de las ratas como les llamaban a los vagos.  
  
Desde que había asumido el cargo 4 años antes había sido el mas cruel. El que se saliera de los limites de la ciudad y se adentraba en las torres lo mataban. No había excusa o perdón.. Hombre mujer o niño.. Para esa persona todos los que vivían fuera de las torres estaban podridos.  
  
Era tal su aura de malignidad que incluso sus superiores se amelendraban con su mirada gélida.. Sus lentes oscuros rara vez salían de sus ojos.. Y cuando lo hacían revelaban un odio intenso..  
  
"Tal vez seas el que desarrolló el sistema de las torres.. pero eso no te da el derecho de hacer lo que.. " pero no pudo terminar al ver a Takeru y luego a Iori.  
  
"FUERA DE MI CASA" le incriminó Koushiro fuera de si por el intercomunicador.  
  
"Tu no tienes derecho a traer basura de la calle" le dijo mientras empuñaba su porra. El sonido de la electricidad le puso los pelos de punta Takeru a pesar de que de estaba del otro lado de una puerta de acero.  
  
Sin embargo dicha protección duró poco al abrirse la puerta.. El otro sostenía triunfante una llave maestra.  
Entró hacia el hogar de Koushiro blandiendo el instrumento de alto voltaje., Sin embargo Koushiro tenía un as bajo la manga. Una arma vieja.. un revolver calibre 38.. cargado con balas que había pertenecido a su padre adoptivo..  
  
Él vestía un uniforme azul ajustado que parecía casi de goma.. En su cabello azul era algo desordenado pero aun así había una aire familiar en él. La porra que traía en sus manos cayó al suelo en donde lanzó unas chispas que casi incendiaran la alfombra.  
  
Sus labios se habían abierto en una O. Sorprendido y tomado fuera de guardia miraba la habitación con algo parecido al terror.. Lentamente se quitó sus lentes para vislumbrar mejor las cosas sus ojos temblaban al ver a los tres.. Gruesas lagrimas recorrieron sus ojos.  
  
"Takeru... Iori.. ¿Están vivos?" dijo mientras su cabello azul empezó a tener un efecto extraño.. como si cambiara a azul marino .. unos ojos azul marino los miraron mientras las lagrimas los empezaban a inundar sus mejillas mas rápidamente de lo que se podía hablar.  
  
"Están vivos" dijo mientras abrazaba a Takeru. "Creó que todos habían muerto.. Que Koushiro estaba en coma.. y que.." su mirada lo decía todo sus ojos denotaban su identidad..  
"¿KEN?" dijeron todos  
"Creí que.. creí.. Estaría solo de nuevo" dijo mientras estrechaba con toda su fuerza a Takeru.  
  
- Cuando ocurrió el terremoto.. Solo Koushiro, Hikari, Mimi y Miyako sobrevivieron.. pero no daban señales de despertar.. pasé un año difícil.. Y pensé que era mejor volver a ser el de antes.. Cruel y sin sentimientos.. Me desconecté de todo para no sufrir de nuevo  
  
- Pero no podía ser de nuevo el Káiser.. no podía.. era como si toda la maldad que tenía antes no me pudiera sacarlo de mi mente.. solo podía ser cruel.. mi inteligencia desapareció... Solo quedó mi crueldad.. nada más.. Y ahora ustedes están vivos..  
  
Su mirada era como la de un hambriento ante un banquete suculento. Sus ojos denotaban mucha felicidad que no parecía rivalizar con su voz quebrada llena de emoción. Sin embargo desapareció rápidamente.  
  
"Koushiro.. El alto mando quiere ir al digimundo.. hay muchos países que quieren hacer lo mismo porque sus recursos no alcanzan ya para la población en general.. Y ellos no planean ir a vivir allí.. planean conquistarlo" dijo Ken mientras en su cara se veía un horror que era bastante palpable. El de una persona que se acaba de dar cuenta de que sus acciones habían sido destructivas.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: Bueno la verdad es que ya tengo bastante con este fic.. asi que lo publicaré de una vez.. La primera vez que lo hice fue pensando en algo tragico, lo rehice como dos veces y realmente me salen mas ideas.. bueno creo que ya era hora de que lo subiera.. 


End file.
